Secret Door
by LitSantax
Summary: Esa pequeña puerta le enseñó como nuestros deseos y fantasías... pueden hacerte querer esconderte.


Naruto** no** me pertenece, le pertenece a** Kishimoto.**

**Inspiración en la película**: ''Coraline y la puerta secreta'' que es de **Tim Burton.**

El tema musical de esta historia es ''Secret door'' de **Evanescence.**

* * *

-¡¿Por qué eres tan desordenada, Sakura?! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que dobles tu ropa!-

-¡Ya déjame en paz, mamá! ¡Es mi día de descanso! ¿Podrías dejar de darme sermones solo por un día? Maldición…- La pelirosa rejuntaba la ropa colorida esparcida por el sillón gruñendo por cada prenda que agarraba.

-¡Con más razón deberías limpiar tu cuarto, jovencita!- Siguió gritando la mamá de Sakura regañándola desde la cocina mientras lavaba los trastes.

-¡Eres increíble! ¡Quieres que me ponga a limpiar cuando podría estar descansando de esto!-

-Que sea día de descanso, no significa que vas a andar de holgazana por los pasillos de la casa ¿verdad?- La señora Haruno salió de la cocina para encarar a su hija.- Mientras vivas bajo mi techo ¡me harás caso, maleducada!-

-¡Pues ojalá ya pudiera largarme de aquí, para hacer lo que se me dé la regalada gana!- Le gritó Sakura a su madre con las manos en la cintura.

-¡Cierra la boca, niña! No sabes qué hacer ni contigo misma, ahora rejunta todo tu cochinero y ve a la tienda a traerme sal si es que quieres tragar, por supuesto- Sakura emitió un gruñido al ver como su madre la dejó con la palabra en la boca al meterse de nuevo a la cocina y encerrarse.

Con toda su ropa hecha bola en sus brazos, entró enfurecida a su cuarto tirando la ropa al suelo y pateándola con coraje mientras hacía rabietas.

-Maldita sea, quiero largarme de esta maldita casa- Gruñía con impotencia y en susurros. Cerró de un portazo la puerta de su cuarto y se tiró a su cama con la almohada encima de su cabeza.

-¡Más te vale que no andes rompiendo nada, porque si es así, te pondrás a trabajar para pagar todo!- Se escuchó la voz de su madre por la casa.

Y Sakura soltó un grito agudo y rasgado debajo de la almohada.

* * *

Ya era de noche y el viento soplaba amablemente las calles de Konoha, la gente casi nunca descansaba y parecía estar el ambiente como todos los días. Sakura se encontraba en un pequeño parque lejos de su casa, estaba balanceándose lentamente en un columpio, dejando que el viento bailara con su cabello y la relajara. Su mirada se encontraba en el suelo pero al escuchar risas alzó la mirada y observó a una pareja que caminaba por la calle, platicando, riendo y abrazándose

Siguió meciéndose en el columpio sin dejar de observar a la pareja, a pesar de que tenía algunos amigos, no tenía alguno con el que pudiese contarle cosas como las peleas constantes con su madre, sus íntimas fantasías, sus deseos ocultos y que siguiera pensando que ella es Sakura a pesar de sus locuras. Sakura se percató de que estaba pensando en una pareja y sonrió con melancolía al recodar que hace mucho no tenía esa clase de pensamientos. Suspiró cuando inmediatamente recordó a Sasuke y no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría haciendo ahora o donde estaría en este momento, que estaría pensando… porque ella quisiera saberlo.

-¡Sakura-chan!- La voz escandalosa de Naruto se escuchó detrás de ella.

-¿Qué andas haciendo aquí?- Le preguntó Sakura mientras el rubio se sentaba en el columpio de lado de ella.

-Estaba por ir a cenar ramen pero te vi aquí… ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?- Preguntó Naruto a su estilo sonrojado. Sakura suspiró.

-¿Vas a pagar tú?- Le preguntó la pelirosa.

-¡Claro! Esta vez lo haré, te lo prometo- Sonrió emocionado el ojiazul.

-Entonces olvídalo, no tendré una cita contigo- Le cortó Sakura.

-…¿Por qué eres tan lista?- Bufó decepcionado Naruto a lo que Sakura rió y se levantó del columpio.

-Vamos- Y Naruto la miró sorprendido pero obedeciéndola, se encaminaron por las calles de konoha.

* * *

Entró de puntitas a su casa. Cerró muy lentamente la puerta e incluso entró descalza con su calzado ninja en las manos, dejó sus zapatos acomodados en la entrada y sin perder el caminar de puntitas se dirigía a su habitación pero un portazo y la luz encendida de la cocina le hizo gritar ahogadamente.

-¿En dónde demonios estabas?- Preguntó golpeadamente su madre. Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado al verse descubierta.

-Estaba por ahí, mamá- Le contestó intentando irse a su cuarto.

-No he terminado de hablar contigo, esa no debe ser la respuesta de una señorita ¿En dónde estabas?- Repitió la madre cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y eso que importa, mamá? Como si no pudiera cuidarme sola…- La pelirosa también cruzó los brazos intentando no enojarse.

-Este no es hotel para que llegues a las horas que se te den la gana, mientras vivas aquí tendrás un horario, jovencita ¿Ya viste la hora que es? Apuesto a que no-

-Mamá, es demasiado tarde para iniciar otra maldita discusión ¿quieres solo dejarme irme a mi cuarto y ya?- Descruzó los brazos irritada para encaminarse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con fuerza. La madre de Sakura soltó un suspiro cansado y apagó la luz de la cocina para volver a su cama.

* * *

-Te digo Ino, quiero vivir sola y bajo mis propias reglas- Cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza para acostarse en el césped. La hermosa rubia recolectaba flores que estaban caídas.

-No seas estúpida Sakura, disfruta ahora de las comodidades de tu casa- Le reprochó la rubia sin quitar la mirada de su canasto con flores.

-¿Comodidades? No tienes idea, sería más cómodo vivir en la calle- Bufó la pelirosa.

-No sabes lo que dices, vivir sola implicar muchas responsabilidades, tienes que pagar ahora tú la luz, el agua, comprar tus cosas, ya sabes, trabajar para mantenerte… además de la horrible idea de estar sola en tu casa-

Sakura miraba a Ino con la mirada aborrecida, Ino siempre temió estar sola, ella también lo hizo alguna vez pero desde que Sasuke se había marchado se había sentido así sola… y pensaba que eso le daría la capacidad y fuerza para de verdad estar completamente sola. Se levantó del césped y se sacudió.

-Tengo que irme, si no llego a comer, me castigarán de por vida- Sonrió la pelirosa a su amiga. La rubia la volteo a ver y se despidió con una sonrisa igual.

* * *

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- Preguntó horrorizada Sakura al ver su platillo con una especie de lava verde.

-Espinacas, te ayudarán a estar fuerte y sana, te vez un poco debilucha- Le contestó su alegre padre mientras leía el periódico.

-Tu padre cocinó esta vez, cómetelo o prepárate algo tu- Agregó su madre al entrar a la cocina para servirse café.

-Esto… esto… ¡¿Quieren matarme?!- Gritó asqueada Sakura e irritada a lo que su madre soltó un suspiro.- Eso quieren de seguro ¿no? De seguro es una substancia radioactiva que encontraron en un drenaje-

-¿Sabes? Hoy llegaron unas vecinas nuevas y me pidieron que les llevara azúcar ¿Por qué no te comportas amable y vas a darles el azúcar? De seguro tendrán de mucho que platicar- Comentó la madre saliendo con su taza de café y una revista.

-¿Las nuevas vecinas? ¿Y que podría hablar yo con ellas? ¡Si están locas!- Exclamó con exageración Sakura por la situación. Su madre levantó una ceja con ironía.

-Exacto- Y se marchó. Sakura se quedó boquiabierta.

-…A mí me parecieron bastante guapas- Comentó a lo último su padre cambiando la página de su periódico.

* * *

Sakura tallaba los pisos con mucha, mucha frustración. Su madre le había ordenado limpiar la casa si quería dinero para salir con sus compañeros. Maldecía una y otra vez, mientras enjuagaba la esponja. Se acercó a una pared blanca para tallar la mugre de esta, se encontraba de rodillas y empezó desde abajo.

Estaba por terminar cuando volvió a mojar la esponja para lavar una parte de la pared, al humedecer esta parte inmediatamente los bordes de un cuadro se aparecieron. Sakura inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado al notarlo. Siguió tallando esta parte y notó que había una especie de puerta pequeña, era apenas de su tamaño. Curiosa pero sin querer hacerlo, le llamó a su madre.

-¡Mamá!-

-¿Ahora que, Sakura?- Gritó la madre desde el pasillo.

- ¡Ven pronto!- Sakura escuchó los pasos de su madre acompañados de bufidos irritados.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la madre malhumorada al ver a su hija.

-¿Qué es esto?- Le preguntó Sakura a su madre mientras señalaba la pequeña puerta.

-Es una inútil puerta- Contestó la madre colocando una mano en su cintura.

-¿Puedes abrirla?-

-¿Y destruir mi tapiz? Olvídalo- La madre se encaminaba a irse pero Sakura insistió.

-Por favor mamá, te prometo arreglarlo- Su madre soltó un bufido.

-¿Y me dejarás en paz?- Le miró su madre con enfado. A lo que Sakura asintió ilusionada.

Sakura miraba como su madre con un kunai rompía el tapiz al contorno de la puerta, rasgó el tapiz y observaron la puerta pequeña de color marrón. La madre buscó en su bolso y sacó una llave, metió la llave en la cerradura y con los ojos desesperados de Sakura, abrió la pequeña puerta.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Sakura desilusionada al ver solo ladrillos.

-Te lo dije… es una inútil puerta- Le reprochó su madre levantándose y guardando la llave.- El lunes a primera hora, iras por el tapiz y arreglaras esto-

Sakura escuchó a su madre marcharse y se maldijo por la curiosidad.

* * *

Era medianoche y Sakura se encontraba acostada en su cama sin poder dormir. Sabía que tenía problemas de insomnio pero aun así siempre se acostaba temprano y ya habían pasado horas desde ese temprano y no conseguía una cita con Morfeo.

-No puede ser que hasta Morfeo me rechaza- Comentó con la voz ronca por falta de uso. Se acomodó de nuevo para intentar dormirse pero escuchó algo escurridizo que conocía muy bien. Se incorporó y observó que su puerta estaba entre abierta y en esa pequeña abertura, se encontraba una de las babosas de Tsunade. Iba a llamarla pero observó cómo se marchaba, Sakura se levantó con cuidado para no hacer ruido y la siguió, todo el camino intentó absorber el peso para evitar la menos presencia posible para que su madre no se diera cuenta que seguía levantada.

Y en su pequeña sala, la babosa se encontraba frente a la pequeña puerta que había descubierto hoy en la tarde. Sakura alzó una ceja porque la pequeña escurridiza se había detenido. Se acercó lentamente a ella y observó como la babosa esperaba ansiosamente a que abriera la pequeña puerta, como un cachorro. Contagiada de la ansiedad, abrió la pequeña puerta y observó un pasillo enorme con luces rojas y negras que indicaban un destino al final.

-No puede ser…- Susurró sorprendida la pelirosa.

* * *

Síp, otra historia inspirada... Jiji. Bueno, se me ocurrió al ver Naruto: Road to ninja y tenía un par de semanas sorprendida por la película de Coraline, me gustó muchísimo es muy bizarra y me encantan sus colores, obviamente la melancolía que mantendré en la historia es inspirada en ''Secret door'' de Evanescence, que lo adopte como tema musical de esta historia. Entonces fue como mezclé todo y salió esto, no todo será como la historia de Coraline, solo algunos elementos.

Bueno, espero la disfruten, no va a ser muy larga.

¿Reviews? c:


End file.
